The Champion Always Returns
by sunblade16
Summary: Ash has been gone for five years and now a tournament has arrived and scott wants him to compete. But is there a another reason for his actions? Advanceshipping Gymshipping T for Now Please Review
1. A New Tournament, Old Friends

**Background Information**

**Ages:**

**Ash - 20**

**Gary - 20**

**Brock - 25**

**May - 18**

**Max - 15**

**Dawn - 17**

**Paul - 18**

**Misty - 23**

**So Backstory to understand some of this. I changed a bit from the Anime**

**Ash placed:**

**4th in the Kanto League**

**1st in the Johto League **

**2nd in the Hoen League**

**3rd in the Sinnoh League**

**2nd in the Unova League**

**Age to Become trainer is 11. **

"Even in five years it hasn't changed a bit" The man said to himself.

"Pika" His starter said quietly in agreement

"Got that right Boss" the meowth to his side said quietly.

The dark trainer could see the familiar landscape of his hometown. Children were out playing in the sun as the parents relaxed under umbrellas in the front yards of their houses. He stood there for a while with his two pokémon on either of his shoulders. The small yellow mouse secretly was happy to have finally returned home, as he knew his trainer was, even though the man would not admit it.

The cat, on the mans other shoulder, finally broke the silence. "So are we just gonna stand here or what, boss?" He spoke in a manner of curiosity, as he had never been to his trainers home town on good terms before. The man nodded and turned towards the path that led to the town of pallet.

He had not gotten far before his scilence was interrupted.

"Hey Mister! Wait up!" called a voice from behind Ash.

Ash stopped and waited for the high shrill voice to continue.

"I challenge you to a battle" the energetic voice continued as it came nearer. Ash gave a quick grin as he spun around to face the voice. The voice, as he had guessed, was a small girl no older then 11 years old, presumably just starting her journey through the Kanto region.

"You do, do you?" Ash said in the challenging voice. "Pikachu" he said simply.

The small yellow mouse hopped to the ground and faced the girl with a mischievous grin. The girl, without hesitation, grabbed a pokeball from her belt and promptly threw it into the air yelling "Squirtile, I choose you."

Ash frowned. "When did you get that squirtile?"

The Girl seemed to loose her excitement. "Yesterday"

"Well then" the dark trainer said monotonly. "Let us battle."

"Squirtile, Use Scratch"'

The dark man simply waited, as did his Pikachu, as the Squirtile prepared its attack and got closer, and then, just loud enough so that his pokemon could hear, he said simply "Dodge"

The Pikachu simply sidesteped the attack and waited for its next command which came shortly after, "Thunderbolt."

"PikaCHUUUUU" the small mouse cried as it fired yellow bolts of lightning at the small turtle pokémon.

"Squirtile" the pokemon cried its species name as it fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The small mouse pokemon jumped back up on its trainers shoulder as Ash began to walk away.

"Next time" He called over his shoulder, "Challenge someone who hasn't been away training for five years."

* * *

"Boss, where are we going" The cat asked, clearly intrigued to his masters behavior as of late. They were headed to the outskirts of the town, and up a hill to a laboratory looking structure.

"To see an old friend." Ash said plainly.

Pikachu's ears perked up at this. For the last 5 years, 'old friends' had meant people such as Team Rocket, and Plasma. But there weren't any enemies around here, were there?

As they came to the structure, pikachu's ears perked up even more as he realized where they were. Professor Oak's lab.

*Ding Dong*

The door opened and an older more mature looking Tracey stepped out to greet the man. "Can I help you?" he asked, unsure as to who this man was.

"Get me Gary Oak" He said with a glare.

"Y-yes right away sir" and with that he dashed to the back.

After a few yells and the sound of papers flying Tracey returned to the door with a frown. "Right this way sir. The professor will see you in a minute."

"Ha, so he's a professor now, is he?" The trainer said with a cold laugh, and followed Tracey to a waiting room.

Gary Oak walked in not sure what to expect. Tracey had told him that the man at the door seemed sketchy at best. He confirmed this thinking when he walked into the room where the trainer was seated with his pokemon. The first thing he noticed was the pikachu seated on his right shoulder. He then saw the meowth that was sitting next to him, glaring at the professor. He then began to look at the trainer him self. Dark, dirty, messy hair covered most of his face as he stared at Gary. He wore a black hooodie that was up on his head. His dark jeans were ripped at the bottoms as they sagged around his shoes. He noticed several scars on his face, and hands. He assumed that his trainer was a sort of mercenary, but wondered what he was doing in his waiting room.

"I am Gary Oak. Can I help you?" Gary was unsure how to address this odd man.

"I don't know. Can you?" The man said with a cold stare.

There was something familiar about this man with the pikachu and the meowth. The pikachu seemed to grin at him like he was missing something obvious. The meowth seemed to enjoy the confrontation between its master and Gary.

"Maybe I can" Gary said with an equally cold voice. "Who are you?"

"An old friend, Someone you should remember"

"I remember all of my friends unless..." Gray stopped with a sudden realization. "No." He said under his breath.

The trainer seemed to grin when he saw the expression changed on Gary's face. "It has been too long old friend" He said as he got up offering his hand.

"Ash?!" Gary exclaimed as he pulled his old friend into a hug. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Around" He said with a mysterious smile.

"Well tell me!" Gary exclaimed "I got time... And beer!" He said motioning for Ash to sit.

"Maybe later" Ash said solemnly.

"Ya bud" Meowth said, sticking up for his master, "We got things todo."

Gary seemed taken aback by the cat's outburst. "No. You aren't... Are you? You can't be apart of _them."_

"No. Never have never will. This guy got sick of Team Rocket to put it simply."

_Flashback_

_It had been 1 year since Ash had left pallet town with his pokemon. They had been training for the last year non stop, along with some extra curricular activities. They could see the giant Red 'R' on the building in front of them. Pikachu's cheeks had electricity sparking from them as he growled at the sight. _

_"Charizard" Ash said with a monotone voice as he held a red and white ball out in front of him. "It is time"_

_Charizard appeared infront of them. No growl. He stared coldly at the building infront of them. "Ready" Ash said more then asked. _

_Charizard nodded without detracting his gaze from the R._

_"Do it"_

_The giant lizard flew into the air roaring with fire flying from its mouth torching everything in its path. _

_Ash walked up to the heavy guarded gates as he heard the screems from above. "Do it" he said coldly to his pokemon on his shoulder. _

_"CHUUUUU" his mouse growled as he jumped into the air and fried everything within 2 feet of the giant fence going around the compound. _

_The man then walked into the dark compound, now filled with sirens. He threw out a pokeball. "Find him." He said simply and coldly. _

_"STARAPTOR" the bird said its species name as it flew into the air. _

_"TWERP!" A voice called from behind him. _

_Ash turned around with a hand on a pokeball on his belt. Meowth was standing behind him with a scared look on his face. _

_"Help me!" He said running towards him. "It's Jessie and James. Giovonavi just killed them in cold blood." He looked genuinly scared. "He thought that they led you here."_

_"Last time you tried that in Unova, it didn't go over well." Ash glared at the small scared cat._

_The cat seemed to shutter at the glare ash gave him, but eventually he found his voice._

_"Then catch me." He said with a tremble in his voice. That gave Ash a surprise and caused him to raise an eyebrow. After a minute of staring he eventually pulled out an empty pokeball and held it towards the Meowth. "Get in."_

_End Flashback_

Ash decided it was best not to mention the full story of how he acquired the mewoth.

"I see" Gary said still looking at the small cat pokemon "Watcha staring at twerp" the cat said causing Gary to straighten himself and look back towards Ash.

"So how can I really help you. You aren't here on a social call."

"Well first off, I don't want anyone knowing I'm here. Especially her." Gary nodded at the request.

"Consider it done." He said. "Anything else?"

"I got this letter from Scott. I assume that you don't know anything about it."

_Dear Mr. Ketchum;_

_In the last 5 years you have placed in the top 2 in a Major league. Because of this you will have the chance to enter the World Champions Conference (WCC) which is in Hoenn this year. Please register at a pokemon center at least 3 weeks before the WCC. _

_Pokémon League Committee Chair._

Attached was a separate note from an old friend;

_Ash,_

_I know you will get this because it is your Pidgeotto that I found to deliver this._

_Please Come._

_Scott_

"Well" Gary scratched the back of his neck as he gathered what he was going to say. "I kinda gave Scott your Pidgeotto that was visiting."

Ash glared. "Well it's a good thing you did." Gary seemed taken aback. "I've already registered. The competition is in 3 days and I need a ride to Hoen."

Gary raised an eyebrow. "What about Charizard" he asked curiously.

Ash shook his head. '"He's in the charisific valley still. He knows where I am though so I suppose I could call him over but that would risk people knowing that I am back. Especially May."

Both of Gary's eyebrows were raised in confusion now. "What happened between you two anyways?"

"Things" Ash said as he turned towards the door. He motioned for his pokemon to get on his shoulders. "I am leaving tomorrow from viridian city. Better Start walking" And with that He left.

* * *

"BROCK! We are going to be LATE" the red head yelled from the front door.

"Coming honey" He called as he dashed across the gym to meet up with his longtime girlfriend, Misty. He greeted her with a quick peck on the lips and they dashed to the car.

The evening that they spent together consisted of a movie, a dinner at a local restraunt and a challenge at the Cerulean city gym for Misty which they turned into a double battle as to continue their date. Finally the couple arrived at Cerulean Cape.

"Its been five years" Misty muttered under breath as they arrived to the ocean overlook.

Brock turned to his girlfriend, stunned for a moment at the beauty. "What?" he asked wondering what she was talking about.

"Oh nothing" Misty sighed, "Its just that it has been five whole years, to the date, since _he_ disappeared." She muttered the word 'he' with obvious disgust.

Brock winced at her tone. In the five years of Ash's absence, he had never once doubted his friend. It had been a tough week for him, the week he had disappeared.

"Well his mother had died a week before." Brock muttered. This was not the way he wanted the evening to be going.

Misty sighed with obvious distress, like she was beginning to change her mind about it.

"Well anyways. It does no good to dwell on the past" Brock continued. "Whatever happened happened, and we can't change it." He pulled Misty into a tight hug. "But I wish he would comeback" He said quietly. "For May."

"May needs to get over him" Misty said with no sympathy in her voice. "He's not coming back anytime soon"

Brock shook his head not wanting to believe it. "He will come back. He always has. He is just doing what is best for him."

Misty sighed. "Maybe your right. But it has been 5 years. Isn't that enough time?"

"So you ready for the WCC?" Brock said after a while of silence, desperate to change topic.

"Ya I can't wait! It will be great to see everybody again! Especially Dawn and May! IT has been too long. It will be great to see Max compete again as well. He hasn't been out much since he go the gig as a gym leader for the petalburg gym."

Brock smiled. Yes it had been a while since he had seen the maples or dawn for that matter. He was quite excited to be around his old friends again and to catch up on gossip like the matters between Paul and Dawn.

"But misty I don't want to go with you as my Girlfriend" Brock said out nowhere as the looked over the ocean.

Misty pulled out the hug and glared at brock. "What!"

Brock ignored her and began to get down on one knee as he reached into his pokect.

"I would like to go with you as my fiance."

Mistys hands were covering her mouth as it gaped open. You could see the happiness in her eyes.

"Misty, Will you marry me?"

She tackled him with a hug. "oH Yes brock! YES!"

* * *

*Hoen Region 2 months prior*

"Max! Where are you? You have a challenger!" May called into the house. "Coming" came the reply from the upstairs bedroom.

Max at 15 had become the youngest gym leader in the Hoen regions history. Norman Maple had stepped down after his son had come in first place at the Lilly of the Valley conference in the Sinnoh region so that Max could achieve his dream of becoming a gym leader. Now the gym was one of the hardest in the region to beat.

Max dashed into the gym to face a trainer with a small torchic at his side. Right then and there he decided that it would be an easy battle.

"Ok, I'm ready" Max said as he stepped on to his rectangle on his end of the field.

"I will referee" May said as she stepped on to the stand in the middle of the field.

"The Battle will be a 3 on 3 battle with one pokemon on the field for each trainer at a time. The battle is over when all 3 pokemon on one side are unable to battle. The challenger will be allowed substitutions. Begin!"

"Go Garchomp!" The blonde challenger yelled.

Max gave a low whistle. He had underestimated this challenger. "Houndoom I need your assistance" he called.

"Flamethrower" the challenger called.

"Dodge then crunch" Max ordered

"Houndoom!" The pokemon cried as it jumped in the air towards the foes garchomp. It snapped its powerful jaws around the dragons neck. The dragon pokemon cried out in pain.

"Shake it Off" The challenger ordered with clear fear in his voice.

"Flamethrower" Max called from across the field. His pokemon immediately began to charge a red orange flame from its mouth as it struggled to hang on to the dragon pokemon. Suddenly flame sprang from the dog pokemons mouth and scorched the Garchomps neck. Houndoom roarched in victory as it hoped back to its trainer. The garchomp fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Garchomp is unable to battle" May called. "Houndoom is the winner"

"Thank you Garchom" The challenger said as he brought up a pokeball. "You battled well now take a nice long rest." He continued as a red laser extended from the ball to the pokemon and returned it to its ball.

"Go Blastoise" The challenger called. "Hydro Pump!"

"Dodge" Max said simply and contemplated giving a yawn. The Houndoom sidestepped the attack easily. "Take Down" Max ordered.

Houndoom charged forward with light shining around it as it powered up its attack.

"Now Iron Tail" Max called to his pokemon. The Pokemon, while keeping its momentum began to do a forward flip as its tail coated its self in iron. The dog pokemon slammed with all availible force, its tail into the turtle Pokemon.

"Blastoise" The challenger called out in fear. "Can you continue" The pokemon grunted and continued to stand up and face the opposing pokemon with a battling spirit like none other.

"Flash Cannon Blastoise!"

"Dodge"

"Don't let it get away"

The houndoom jumped around the field trying to confuse the turtle pokemon while the blastoise waited to get a lock before launching its attack. Finally after much anticipation, the blastoise lauched its attack hitting the Houndoom squarly on the chest.

"HoundOOOM" the pokemon cried as it fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Houndoom is unable to battle" May called. "Blastoise is the Winner."

Behind the battle a man had walked in wearing a blue button down shirt with clouds on it. He also had tan shorts on. He stood behind May on the bleachers watching the battle intently.

"Sceptile! I need your assistance." Max yelled as he threw a red and white ball onto the field.

A green lizard like pokemon materialized on the field in front of them

"Sceptile" It said with a snake like slither to its voice.

"Leaf Blade" Max roared

The reptile pokemon dashed forward faster than any other pokemon in the gym at the moment could hope to go as it approached the blastoise taking it by suprise.

"Blastoise" the turtle pokemon groaned.

"Rapid Spin "The challenger called catching Max and sceptile off guard.

Blastoise slammed into the grass pokemon with tremendous force. "Sceptile" it cried as it flew across the battle field.

"Bullet Seed!" Max Cried as a last hope to save his pokemon.

Sceptile turned itself around mid air and aimed towards the turtle pokemon and fired seed repeatedly at the blastoise.

"Rapid spin to send it back!" Called the trainer at the other end of the field. The large turtle pokemon retracted into its shell and began to spin just as the attack hit it.

"Sceptile!" Max cried as the bullet seed flew back at his pokemon. The large reptile didn't have time to react as it got hit with a more powerful attack then it had given. It flew back to Max's side of the field and cried as it fainted.

"Sceptile is unable to battle" May said with a worried tone in her voice. "Blastoise is the winner"

Max sighed as he held out Sceptiles pokeball. "You battled hard" He said as the red lazer went out to reclaim the pokemon. "Take a long rest"

"So whats your name anyways?" Max called across the field.

"Barry" the now named challenger said simply. "And not to be rude, but I thought this gym was the hardest to beat."

Max smirked. "Oh it is." He reached for a pokeball on his belt. "Gardevoir! Time to finish this."

"Psychic Gardevoir, GO!"

"Dodge then water gun"

"Make a counter shield out of it with psychic"

"W-WHAT?" Barry stammered, unsure if he heard right. He hadn't seen a strategy like this since a certain person from Kanto had traveled through his home region.

Gardevoir had grabbed the watergun with psychic and now had it around it in streams protecting it from many attacks.

"Bring it with you and use Psycho Cut." Max grinned as he called his command.

His pokemon promptly obeyed and began to hover over to the blastoise which was awaiting a command from its equally stunned trainer.

The water hit the turtle pokemon first knocking it over with a groan from Blastoise.

"Do it" Max said simply. And with that the psychic pokemon went over to the pokemon and dropped the water on it and used the powerful psychic move on the blastoise causing it to faint with swirls in its eyes.

"Gardevoir" The psychic said as it hovered back to its trainer

"Blastoise is Unable to battle" May grinned. "Gardevoir Wins."

The man on the bleachers grinned. "Thats the max I know" he said under his breath.

"Go Infernape!" Barry cried.

"Flare Blitz!"

"Dodge and Shadow Ball"

Gardevoir got out of the way just in time as the flame charged monkey charged by it. It quickly powered up a shadow ball and hit the monkey squarely on the back.

"Infernape!" The pokemon cried as it hit the ground.

"INFERNAPE!" The trainer cried. "Come on Get up!"

The monkey pokemon slowly got up as turned to face its opponent.

"Flamethrower"

"Psychic then counter-shield followed up with a psycho cut"

Gardevoir moved quickly to repeat what it had done before. Infernape stood stunned as the pokemon before it had done. Before it had known what had happened it was on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Infernape is unable to battle" May Exclaimed with a little to much excitement. "Gardevoir is the winner. Therefore Max the gym leader is the winner of this battle."

Max grinned as he recalled his pokemon. "Now do you see why this is the hardest gym in the region?"

"Uh Huh" Barry nodded modestly as the red lazer from his pokeball recalled his pokemon.

"Well I have to go heal my pokemon. Care to join me to the pokemon cent-"

Max was interrupted by the man in the bleachers now making his way down to the field.

"Great job boys! Great battle" he exclaimed

"Scott?!" Max half yelled. "Haven't seen you since... Well you know..." max trailed off remember the circumstances under which they last met.

"Yup, I remember. Delia was a great women." Scott shook his head remembering the day. "But I come baring very good news."

"Is this about the WCC?" Max said catching on.

"Actually yes. The town that it is to be held in has been confirmed. It will be infact, in Petalburg!"

Max's jaw dropped. "Really!? This will be great!"

"And that's not all!" Scott was clearly enthralled by the news he was about to deliver "Because you placed first in the Lilly of the Valley conference, you will be able to compete."

"Awesome! I am on my way over to the pokemon center so I will be sure to regis- OW!"

May had jumped Max from behind, having heard the whole convorsation, giving him a giant hug. "Oh MAX! That will be great."

"Yes it will." Max grinned to himself.

* * *

*Back to Present Day. Between Twinleaf Town and Hoen*

The coordinator and the Trainer stood next to each other holding hands as they looked out over the ocean. They were on their way to Hoen to the WCC. The young man, Paul, was to compete in this years tournement. His girlfriend Dawn was happy to accompony him as she was to see her friends again.

"Ya know. Its hard to believe it has been 5 whole years." Dawn sighed into her boyfriends shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Paul questioned, unware of any anniversary.

"5 years since he dissapeared." She said with a longing voice, as if she missed the person dearly she refered too.

Paul simply shrugged. "I'm sure he will come back sometime. Can't disappear for ever."

Dawn kissed him on the cheek. "You sure are optimistic. Know something I don't?" She said jokingly.

Paul started to sweat at this comment. It was true, he had hear rumors about an unnamed trainer with a pikachu and meowth roaming the regions slowly taking down crime syndicates. But they were simply rummors and he ignorred them. Except for one.

_*Flashback start*_

_The bar was packed. Paul had been sitting at the bar for sometime now. Not drinking much but slowly thinking. _

_"Better be careful with that face lad" A drunk man said to him "Might bring the Team killer after ya."_

_"What?" Paul was thouroghly confused_

_"Your face me lad" The seemingly scottish man said. "You got a frown on it. Seems like you planning something near as bad as those team galatic folkes. Heard there be a man with a pikachu and a talking meowth going round' and taking folkes like that out!" He snapped his fingers as he said the last word. "Goes round' joints like these finding stuffers outs and using it against the bad boys. Call em the Team Killer, Course just called him that. Maybe it will stick."_

_Paul left the man rambling to him self as he left the bar._

_*Flashback end*_

_"_Maybe I am_"_ Paul said simply shrugging his arms jokingly.

"Well I am headed to supper" Dawn said, still giggling. "Care to join me?"

"It will be my pleasure" Paul said as he took her arm in his.

* * *

*Petalburg City*

"DAWN! WHERE ARE YOU GOIN?" Paul yelled to his girlfriend who had left him with the luggage to dart after some who had caught her eye. But it was to late. She was gone. He sighed and grabbed the two bags and hurried after her.

"MISTY, BROCK!" There came a scream from behind the couple. They twired around to see a figure running towards them enveloping them in a hug. "DAWN!" Brock exclaimed. "Great to see you."

"Hey Guys" The threesum whirled around once again to see 2 people standing behind them.

"Max May!" Dawn squealed. "Its great to see you. Any idea if Cilan and Iris are comming?"

Max shook his head. "Iris is busy with her dragon training and Cilan has to run the gym."

"Awh" Dawn sighed "Well at least all of you are here."

"Well I'm trying to be here too ya know" Paul said from behind with luggage in tow.

Dawn sweatdropped. "Sorry sweetie. Got kinda excited" she appologized as she went over to get her bag from him.

"Umm Misty..." May said noticing the ring on her finger "Why is there a large diamond ring on your finger?"

"OH thats right" Misty said very excidtedly. "Brock and I are engaged"

"Your joking" Max's jaw dropped as did Paul's. "Not only did Brock get a girlfriend, but he got enggaged too?"

"Very funny guys." Brock said jokingly.

The girls swarrmed misty carrying her away asking her for all of the details as Max grabbed the two boys and brought them to his gym.

* * *

"Nice gym" Paul gave a low whistle as he entered the gym "Nice job"

Brock was taken a back. Paul had made quite the transformation since he had last seen him. He had known that he had become more friendly but he had never heard paul give a complement to another person. He figured that Dawn had something to do with his transformation.

"So guys I need to know" Max was suddenly serious. "Is Ash comming."

It was more of a statement then a question.

"Who knows" Brock said. "Why would he show up now? It's been 5 years. Why not make it 6? But I have a feeling, that he might make an appearance. Ash was never one to miss a competition."

"Ok so say he does show up" Paul shrugged 'But is he going to be the same person that we knew 5 years ago? Will he want anything to do with us or will we be pushed away."

"I don't know" The young men said in unison.

* * *

*Pokemon Center Petalburg City*

"Nurse Joy" The man said.

"Can I help you" The red haired lady said politley to the man standing before her. He stood tall facing down on her with a pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

"A room please." He said simply.

"Right away sir" The nurse reached below her desk and pulled out a key quickly very ready to move on from this man.

"Thank you very much." He said and walked away towards the room number on the key.

"Pika PikaPi"

"Yes I was Polite" Ash said impatiently to his pokemon.

"Ish" The meowth next to him mumbled.

"Oh is that the way you feel" Ash said straightening himself up. "1000 pokedollars says for the next day I can carry myself like a gentleman"

"You're On" Meowth Challenged.

"Pika" Pikachu sweat-dropped. It was never good when the two of them made bets. Especially when the cat ended up winning.

"Oh shut it Pikachu" Meowth said jokingly. "You're just mad because you never win."

"Pikapika" The mouse protested

"Yes you win enough, enough being like 1 in 10."

Ash was begining to grin at his two pokemon. In the last 5 years they had become more then his pokemon. They had become his family and friends. Filling the role that no one else could fill They understood his position and made him feel accepted. But he was back and it was only a matter of time before the competition started and the announcers unveiled his whereabouts. But until then he was nobody. The only person who may suspect it was him, if he were to run into her, would be the girl he had left behind, May.

x Scene Break x

It was the end of the day in Petalburg City. The gang had regrouped for a suppertime meal together to catch up on lost time.

"So Max how is it being a gym leader?" Misty asked the new leader.

"It's great!" Max exclaimed clearly excited to be asked about his position. "I really enjoy helping trainers proceed on their journey through the region. Of course I don't go easy on them" He winked as he said this causing laughter from the rest of the group.

"So how about you May?" Misty turned to the quiet brunette. "How are contests going?"

"Oh, uh great" May mumbled unenthusiastically.

"You realized it too huh" Misty said solemly.

"What? Oh ya" May membled even quieter as she realized that the redhead was talking about the five years since ash had disappeared. May had realized it the night before and hadn't said anything to anyone. The last five years had nearly killed her from the mixed emotions of missing Ash. She had wanted to hate him a first but couldn't. They had shared so much before and then he just left.

"Earth to May" May was brought back to the meal from max waving his hands infront of her face.

"Cut it out" May squealed as she slapped his hands away. She realized the entire table was looking at her and blushed as she tried to change the subject. "So Misty Brock, how are the two love birds?" she said causing a sir of conversation as the subject turned towards the newly engaged couple. Letting out a sigh of relief she turned to look out the window before turning back to her meal. She noticed a man quickly turn around and walk briskly away from the restruant with a pikachu and meowth on his shoulders. Something wasfamiliar about the man but she couldn't put her finger on it. So she simply turned back to her Tomato soup and shrugged it off.

* * *

He just couldn't do it. He could see all of his old friends laughing together and having a marvelous time. But he just couldn't go up and say Hi. It wasn't him now. His life had changed in the last five years. He was snapped out of his thoughts by may looking straight at him. He quickly twirled around not wanting her to recognize him before realizing that he was non recognizable. He turned so quickly that pikachu and meowth struggled to stay on. Ash walked away quickly from the restraunt not want to face the past. But as he did, the sight of the brunette came back in to focus and he let a tear slide down his face before wiping it away and returning to his now familiar dark personna.

* * *

"Well its best we be off to bed." Brock said with his arm around Misty. "See you tomorrow!"

"We will be off as well" Dawn said cuddling up to Paul. "Good night may" and with that the couples disappeared into the pokemon center.

May was about to enter as well but she heard grunts and punches coming from behind the center.

She went around the back of the center to make sure everything was alright From the wooded area behind the center she could see a blue light radiating. She felt a tingle on her spine from the sight but she couldn't tell why. She ventured forward with her hand on blazekins pokeball. As she neared the light she could clearly see two figures circiling each other, ocasionally attacking

"Come on Lucariou! Punch me!" The man said with a playful tone.

**"As you wish master"** The second figure, now identified as lucariou charged forward with a blue haze surounding it.

*crack*

May stopped as she realized that her mistake. A branch had cracked below her feet. The man became calm as he let the blue haze surounding him fade.

"I suppose its time you come out now, now that you know I know you're there" The man grunted this.

"What's your name?" The man said as though it was more of a suggestion, not a question.

"May, and yours?" She asked him in a simple tone.

It took him a while to respond, almost as him he was considering what to say. Eventually he said a simple word. "Satoshi."

He could see May raise as eyebrow at this. He had know that she might suspect that it was him.

"Thats funny, an old friend of mine used to go by the name Satoshi sometimes. He was an aura user like you as well." She said in a remenicing tone as if she was remembering happier times.

_"_Now that I think of it. He had a pikachu too_" _May said with a suspicious glance at the trainer. It couldn't be ash. The hair was long and covered most of his face along with the darkness on the night, she couldn't tell what this strange man looked like.

Ash almost smiled at this. _So she did remember._

"Well sorry miss but I am not just your average aura user." His tone sounded cold. "I am an aura guardian"

May seemed surprised by the sudden change in his tone as was the trainer. He stepped forward into a brighter light in the woods to make up for his change in tone. May let out a low gasp as she recognized the face.

"You were at the restaurant tonight." She said "Why were you watching me?"

"Was I?"

"Were you?"

"I think it best you leave now." The trainer said. By now his pikachu had fallen back to its trainer and had been joined by a Meowth.

"Ya missy" The meowth said "Leave us here boss alone. We got work todo." And with that the man turned and walked into the darkness of the woods with three pokemon in tow.

* * *

"Well its time for my first battle!" Max jumped up and down.

"Can't wait Max" May ran up to her little brother and gave him a tight hug. "I'm sure you will win!" she said as she released him from her death grip hug.

Max sweatdropped as he scratched the back of his neck. "Sure thing sis. Well I better get going."

"Ok!" May exclaimed a little to happily. "Ill be in the stands rooting for you!"

"Great!" and with that Max dashed off into the trainers area to get ready for his match.

May watched him run off and turned to go join her friends in the bleachers.

* * *

"Welcome to this beautiful day in Petalburg City! And man do we have a great battle for you today."

The crowd cheered. There was nothing like a good battle to get a crowd going.

"First off are the rules of the matches for the prelims. It will be a 3 on 3 battle with substitutions. Only one pokemon on the field for each trainer. The battle is over when all 3 of one sides pokemon are unable to battle. Now, lets introduce our competitiors."

The crowd by now way roaring.

"First in the red corner, he has won the Sinnoh League, came in second in the Kanto and Johto Leagues, and came in third in the Unova and Hoenn leagues. He hails from petalburg city and is the gym leader himself, MAX MAPLE!" The announcer almost yelled the name to be able to heard over the crowd.

Max ran out onto the field waving to the crowd clearly enjoying the attention.

"ohhhhh" May squealed "I know he is going to win this."

"Can't be too sure" Brock said. "The match hasn't even started yet and there are some pretty tough trainers out there."

"And in the green corner do we have a treat for you! He placed first in the Johto League, second in the hoen and unova leagues, third in the Sinnoh League and fourth in the Kanto League. For the last five years he hasn't been competing. Hell, he hasn't even seen in the last five. "

The crowd roared.

The gang sat motionlessly at the anouncement. They knew one person with that record.

"No" they whispered softley to themselves.

"Hailing for Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, It is ASH KETCHUM!"

"WHAT!" Roared Brock, Misty, May, Paul, and Dawn.

Ash walked out on to the field with his hands in his pockets and his eyes glaring at Max with a pokemon on either side of him.

May recognized him and let out a low "no. It can't be him. He would have..."

"Would have what may?" Misty leaned in closer to the Bruenette. "Have you seen him before now?"

"Y-ya" May stammered. "In the woods last night, I saw him practicing with his Aura. I thought he looked familiar but I didn't think it could be him. I just thought he would have told us that he was here. " She said this with a dissapointed look on her face but quickly changed with a look with confusion. "Since when is Ash an Aura Guardian anyways?"

The rest of the group joined her in confusion as Brock finally said "Last time I saw him, he barely knew how to use it except when deep emotions took place."

"He sure has changed" Misty said in awe as she looked over the field.

* * *

On the field Max looked across the field at his old friend and mentor.

"Ash? Is that really you?" Max called across the field.

Ash grunted in response.

"Red Corner call your first Pokemon." The referee called, unaware of any revelations.

"Go Dragonite!" Max threw his first pokemon on the field not underestimating his opponent. He knew that Ash would be 10 times stronger then the last time they met.

"Lucario." Ash said with no emotion. "I need your assistance."

Lucario materialized in-front of them and let out a low growl at the sky.

* * *

"Is that the same-" Dawn started but got a nod in response from brock.

"Its the same." He said with a glare at the Lucario.

"The same?" Asked Misty with a genuine curiosity.

"Back in sinnoh" Dawn informed her and the rest of the group. "We ran into a Rilou that had been experimented on and was being hunted. It had the same aura as Ash and bonded with him. It was extremly powerful and could use Aura Sphere. Now that it has evolved, and allowed itself to be caught by ash, Max could have a tough time beating it. And I highly doubt Ash is going to go easy on him."

May got a worried look on her face mixed with anger and confusion. "Well now I'm torn. I mean, we have to root for Max Right?" The group nodded at this.

* * *

"Green Corner, You have the first move." The referee called.

"Lock On" Lucario obeyed instantly.

"Dragon Breath" Max called to his dragon type.

"Dodge and Aura sphere." Ash said simply.

"Dragonite, Dodge it." Max called too late. Lock on took effect and caused Aura sphere to hit Dragonite squarly on the chest throwing it backwards towards max. It grunted from the damage it took and slowly stood back up to face lucario again.

"Don't let it recover, Force Palm" And as soon as the command was given, it seemed that lucario was already on top of Dragonite ready to use its attack.

"In the air Dragonite" Max called hoping to save his pokemon. "Shake it off"

"Do It!" Ash called at his pokemon. And with that Lucario used its move causing the dragonite to fall from the sky. "Now Circle throw." Lucario jumped off of the dragon pokemon and landed on the ground preparing to catch the pokemon. When the dragonite landed immedietly Lucario threw it across the field.

"DRAGONITE!" Max cried. But it was too late. Dragonite was already on its stomach with swirls in its eyes.

"Dragonite is unable to battle. The winner is Lucario. Red corner please send out your next pokemon."

"You battled well Dragonite." Max said to his pokemon as he returned it. "Now take a long rest."

"That lucariou didn't even take any damage" Paul exclaimed. He caused his friends to whirl around to look at him. They had forgotten that he was sitting there. Including Dawn.

"Ya I know" Brock said with alow whistle. "These last five years have been good to him."

"Go Gardevoir" No more saving the best for last. Max had to end this now or never.

"Begin!" The ref started the match.

"Aura Sphere"

"Psychic Send it Back" Max grinned as he ordered the command.

Gardevoir grabbed the attack with psychic and succesfully sent it back to Lucario.

"Send it back with Iron Tail." Lucariou quickly charged an Iron Tail and sent the attack straight back to Gardevoir. Max stood there in equal disbelief with his pokemon.

With only moment to spare he ordered a last resort. "Psychic To catch it"

Gardevoir attempted to catch it with psychic but was unable. The new Aura Sphere was very powerful from being charged up with psychic and had added speed from Iron Tail so it simply blasted through psychic and blasted into Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir!" The psychic pokemon cried its name as it was sent backwards to its trainer.

"Can you battle?" Max asked his pokemon. But alas, Gardevoir had swirls in its eyes.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle." The refree said this with clear awe. "Lucariou is the Winner."

"Red Corner Please send out your next pokemon."

"Gardevoir Return" Max Said, "You battled great!"

* * *

"What just happened" Paul said this with his jaw dropped in disbelief. It wasn't just the match. He had always known Ash was a great trainer, he just resufused to admit it. It seemed that everything about the trainer had changed. He no longer showed over amounts of emotion when his pokemon beat another.

"Ash, he's changed" Dawn said quietly, resting her head on Paul's shoulder, shaking him out of his thoughts.

* * *

_No, I can't _Max thought to himself. _It's not right. I can't use that pokemon._ Max was torn. There was one pokemon he had that would both shock Ash, and possibly beat him, but it wasn't right.

"Jirachi" Max called while staring at Ash trying to find any emotion "I need your assistance"

In front of them, materialized a beautiful star shaped pokemon.

To this, Ash gave a raised eyebrow and his first words to his old friend. "How."

"Right after I became a trainer" Max said staring at his mentor. "She came back to me and allowed herself to be caught. Fulfilling my wish to be a great trainer."

Seeing that the exchange was over, the ref called to the trainers "Begin!"

But before Max could attack, Ash surprised everyone. "Lucariou Return."

"So max, You have a legendary there, right?" Max Nodded with concern. "Well to make it fair, I think I will use a legendary as well." Those who heard this started cheering. They were going to see a real legendary battle.

"Although, I have a few. So which one do you want me to use." And with that he pulled out 3 pokeballs.

"Choose left, middle, or right."

Max was stunned. He had never been in a battle he got to choose a pokemon for the other person.

"Uh Left" Max said, unsure.

"Bad Choice."

"I need your assitance." With that Ash threw his pokemon out onto the field and it materialized on to the field making everybody in the stadium gasp. They heard about this pokemon, even seen blurry pictures, but never thought it was true.

* * *

In the stands Brock and Misty gasped at the same time as the others raised eyebrows in confusion.

"Since when?" Brock looked at misty wondering if she knew anything. But she simply shrugged.

Paul simply stood up and stared in complete confusion. "How does Ash have a Mewtwo?"

"Max is screwed." May said under her breath not wanting to fully believe it.

* * *

Max couldn't move as he looked over at the legendary. "WHAT?"

"Begin the match" the Ref called.

Mewtwo started charging shadow ball as max looked across the field trying to figure out why mewtwo was attacking without an order.

"Telepathy" Ash said simply as if it was something everybody should know. The meowth to his side grinned as if it had just been told a joke.

"Psychic on the shadow Ball" Max ordered as soon as the attack was launched. Jirachi caught it and held it out infront of him.

"Make your own shadow ball" Max called.

Mewtwo started charging forward powering up for psycho cut

"Double team and fire" Max called

Mewtwo looked confused as it looked around looing for its target. It stopped and used psychic on all of the copies and their attacks. As the copies dissapeared, the real pokemon was caught in the attack being raised above the field. Mewtwo leaped forward and preformed one final attack before falling back to its trainer. Jirachi fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The ref starred at the scene unable to speak for a moment. Finally he said "Jirachi is unable to battle, Mewtwo is the winner. Max is all out of pokemon which means Ash is the winner. "

The crowd did not cheer as the trainers left the field. They starred in disbelief at the scene they had just witnessed. Jirachi had never even stood a chance.

* * *

"What just happened?" Brock, Misty, May, Dawn, and Paul stared down at the field trying to comprehend the scene that just happened.

"How did Ash get so strong?" Paul wondered out loud "WHEN did he get so strong? Where did he get 3 legendaries for crying out loud!" And with that he stood up and walked away. "I am going to find Ash."

* * *

"All right boss! You whipped that twerps ass!" Meowth cheered as they walked through the exit tunnel of the arena back out into the sunlight.

"PIKA!" Pikachu waved his fist in the air in success.

_"Excelent Victory Master"_ Mewtwo said through his mind.

"Thanks guys" Ash grinned "But I'm thinking that was a little bit of an unfair victory."

Meowth grinned "So what? You used pokemon that you caught and trained. No unfair victory there."

"ASH!"

"Oh Shit"


	2. Sorrows, Regrets and Sacrifice

**Back for a second chapter**

**Ages:**

**Ash - 20**

**Gary - 20**

**Brock - 25**

**May - 18**

**Max - 15**

**Dawn - 17**

**Paul - 18**

**Misty - 23**

* * *

"ASH!" The yell came from Paul who was charging after his old rival.

"What do you want." Ash turned around and glared at the purple haired trainer, for once leaving him speechless. Paul had never heard that tone from somebody before.

"W-w-where have you been?" Paul managed to stammer out.

"Around, Maybe use your ears and you could have figured it out." Ash said, his tone seemingly less violent then before, but dark enough to cause fear in even the toughest of souls..

"What happened to you?" This didn't come from Paul though. A brunette girl stood behind him. She approached cautiously and extended her arm to his cheek. "Is that you?"

All she got was a grunt in response from the hooded figure.

She didn't really know how to respond. She simply shrunk back to behind Paul and figured it would be better to let him deal with it.

"Ash. Why do you do this?" Paul said feercly. "You are her friend. Start acting like it."

"Its for your own good" and with that Ash turned and briskly away. Those watching the encounter stared at him, wondering what could come over a person to act the way he had.

* * *

A tear gently rolled down May's cheek as she watched him walk away. She burried her face in her hands and started to cry silently. Paul came over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"May!" A cry came from behind. Dawn came running up to her friend and pushed Paul away from her friend. "What happened?" she said as she gently rocked her back and forth. She glared at Paul, thinking that somehow, it was his fault. But this thinking was quickly extinguished as May said one word. "Ash."

* * *

"GAAHHH" Came a yell from a hill. "I CAN'T DO THIS!"

**"Then why do you do it Master" **Lucario's voice came from behind Ash.

"Because... I have too" Ash's face dropped down as he recounted every reason why he couldn't be near his friends. "I can't let them get hurt. Like she did. I took a big enough risk going to talk to Gary. But I had to do that."

Lucario nodded solemly as he recounted the story that his Trainer had told him.

_Flashback 5 years ago._

_It was a beautiful day in the Kanto Region. The bird pokemon flew quckly overhead as the sun beamed down on Pallet town. Ash was so close to his home, he could almost taste his mothers cooking again. _

_"Race You Pikachu!" Ash took off down the road with pikachu close behind him. But he was no match for his pokemons speed and his mouse soon was far ahead of him. He chuckled to himself in pride. He had one of the fastest pikachu's that he had ever seen anywhere and he inteded to keep it that way._

_Soon they came upon his familiar house, down the hill from the Oak Lab. _

_"Hey Mom! I'm Home!" Ash called as he bolted in the front door. But the person he was expecting wasn't there. Instead it was all his friends in his living room, along with their parents. _

_"Ash." Brock stood up first "I'm sorry. But your mother..." A tear rolled down Brock's cheeck. "Delia is dead." He forced the words out and sat down on the couch and burried his head in his hands. Ash collapsed on the floor. Brock looked up at him for just enough time to say two words "Team Rocket."_

_Ash stared at Brock in disbelief. "No... It can't be... This... This is my fault"_

_May slowly got up and walked over to him. "It is not your fault." She said sternly. "Don't you ever think that."_

_Ash stood up and shook his head. "Yes it is. If I hadn't interfered. She would still be alive. They were looking for me."_

_It was Norman's turn to stand up. "May's right. It's not your fault. You were doing what was right for pokemon and for the world."_

_"No." And with that Ash stormed out of the room. Never to be seen by his friends for five years. Except for one._

* * *

_"Ash."_

_The trainer stopped in his tracks. He was leaving Pallet town onto route one. He had just gotten his pokemon from the lab. _

_"Don't do this May" Ash said without turning around. "I have to leave. To protect those I care about. To protect you."_

_"I need you with me." May said to him timidly. "I.. I love you."_

_"Exactly. That's what team rocket wants. I can't let what happened to my mother happen to you."_

_With that Ash continued walking. A tear coming out of either eye. One for his mother. And one for May._

_Flashback End._

**"It is indeed noble what you did Master. But from how you have been acting, I believe it is time that you show kindness to them, not anger."**

There had been a blue aura haze surrounding Ash from him recounting what happened to his mother. But this soon faded away with the kind words of his pokemon.

"Thank you Lucario. But I can't do that now. There is one last team I must take down. The head of them all. Rocket has risen again."

This was news to Lucario. **"But master you defeated Rocket many years ago. I was witness to their destruction. You rescued me."**

"Yes but they have risen again. Did you know Givonni had a son?" Ash recieved a head shake from Lucario. "Niether did I. And now his top priority is me. A certain cat forgot to mention that fact to me."

"Well you nevah asked!" Meowth protested as he walked into the clearing on the hill with pikachu following him.

Ash couldn't resist a small smile to his pokemon's protests. "Well you forgot didn't you! And now I have to do it again."

"Well why are we here anyways! We could easily take them down elsewhere. Like I don't know, base?" Meowth said sarcasticly.

"Well one, an old wise friend asked me too come, and I was hesitant but I gave in because of the second reason."

"Pika pikachu pikapi?" PIkachu asked.

"My second reason pikachu, is because I have heard from our other sources, that rocket intends to pull off a job on the grand prize of this tournament. An Egg."

"Who's egg?" Meowth asked.

"Celibi. According to Mew, this is the time that Celibi hatches from its egg to begin its role as the protector of the forests through time. Rocket knows this and intends to get the prize. By force or by winning. Which ever works."

Meowth caught on quick. "Control Celibi, control time. So does the pokemon league know about this."

"No. Only us. And rocket of course."

**"I still suggest befriending your old friends again. Possibly reintroduce yourself and keep your distance as to continue proecting them as you wish to."**

"Ya know for a pokemon, you really know how to act like a human. But enough of this. We have a tournament to win. Lucario, would you do me the honor of sparring."

**"Gladly Master"** and with that the trainer and pokemon readied their auras for the coming battle. Pikachu and Meowth sighed as they got out of the way. There was nothing the two loved more then a good sparring match between each other.

* * *

**And Scene.**

**Thanks for reading. This chapter is quite a bit shorter then the first. Sorry bout' that. I thought I would get chapters out as fast a possible this week as I have school starting next week which will take a lot of my time. If you have any comments, suggestions please review. I will take them into account as I write the next chapter. Hopefully the next one will be out soon. I will try to make it a bit longer then this one. This one is about 1k words. The previous was around 8k. So I will spend a bit more time on the next one to make it longer and include some battles. Also. I need some OC's for the tournament. Who else from Ash's adventures should I have compete? Please look on my wall for a survey of whether or not Ash is going to stay dark to his friends for a while or he will begin to become more friendly earlier on. Thanks!**

_**OC Submission:**_

**Name:**

**Hometown:**

**Accomplishments:**

**Pokemon:**

**Shiny's? If so which pokemon?:**

_**Other:**_

**Other People Competing:**


	3. All But Forgotten

**Hello Back for more:**

**Btw: I don't own pokemon! Wish I did. Ash might not be as dense.**

**And for those of you who say Paul is OOC, Well no friggin duh. Paul is a douchebag in the Anime, so if he's gonna be with Dawn he is gonna be nice. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Petalburg City - The Maples House

"But why did he have to act that way" May wailed into her friends shoulder. "I waited for him for 5 years and all I get is a grunt and him telling me that its for my own good." Her sadness was starting to turn to anger now. Dawn pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed her back to try and soothe her.

"Now Now May. Crying over it won't help anything" Dawn regretted the words immediately.

"And what WILL help! The only guy I have ever loved simply GRUNTED and turned his back on me. And he didn't just turn his back on me once. OH no. That wasn't enough for him. He had to do it TWICE!" May was standing up now her face full of rage, shouting at the top of her lungs. But immedietly collapsed again on the bed in a fit of tears. Dawn rubbing her back and feeling nothing but sorrow for her friend.

* * *

Unknown Location - Kanto Region

"Sir I have reports of Ketchum being at the Tournament"

The man behind the desk turned around slowly to face his grunt. "It is too be expected. He would go at great lengths to keep us from getting that egg. But never mind that how is our agent doing in the tournament. I would like this to be an easy in and out operation."

"She is doing well sir. She has advanced to the next round of the competition."

"Good. When will the chopper be ready to depart for the region?"

"Whenever you are ready sir!"

"Good. Tell the pilot I will be ready to depart tomorrow morning at 7:00 AM sharp."

"Sir!" The grunt gave a quick salute and walked out of the office through the door with a red R.

XxXxXxXxX

Lake outside of Petalburg city - Evening

"Don't worry buddy it was a great match" Brock gave his friend a pat on the back.

"If you say so Brock." Max pouted. The two had gone for a walk in the woods together as may and dawn had gone back to the maples and Max didn't really want to deal with the drama at the moment. Paul had excused him self to go "think" while Misty had gone to train and call her sisters back at the gym.

"Hey who's that." Max pointed through the trees to a person sitting on the shore in a meditative position. Next to him sat a Blue figure in the same position. A blue aura surrounded them both.

"Come on lets get closer" Max turned to whisper to his friend "Let's see who it -" He was cut off abruptly by brock pointing behind him. Max slowly turned around to see the same man standing over him with an emotionless face. The blue figure, now that it was turned around it looked to be a lucario, stood behind him, aura blazing preparing for a battle.

"How did you find me, what do you want." Max jumped at the voice.

"Ash?"

"What do you want." Ash repeated only more coldly.

"uhh nothing. " Max stammered. "We were just ...uhh.. on our ...uhh... way!"

"No we weren't" Brock said.

"What?" Max looked at him as if he was crazy "Um.. Yes we were."

"No. We weren't" Brock glared at Max and then at Ash. "We weren't on our way. We were going for a walk and we passed by you."

Ash's glare let up on them as we was surprised by the actions of his old friend. "Ok then." Ash turned to leave. He motioned downwards with his hand and Lucario instantly let his aura disperse.

Brock had seen only the end of the confrontation back in the city. But he saw enough to know that his friend had changed.

"What did you mean by its for her own good." Brock blurted out to the retreating figure.

Ash stopped and without turning around he said "I didn't mean just for her. It's for all of you." He continued walking but stopped one more time to say softly. "And I'm sorry."

* * *

Paul watched the encounter from the bushes and was just as surprised as Brock and Max by Ash's actions. The kid he had known in Sinnoh would have gone to great lengths to be by his friends sides, but now it seemed like that was all gone. Except for the last part. Paul was utterly confused by Ash's actions. Even though Brock and Max hadn't heard the last part, Paul had. Just as he thought he was figuring out Ash's new personality, the kid just had to throw in a curveball. Paul smirked, nothing had ever been straightforward with ash, and it just went to show that a person never completely changed. Paul was now closely following Ash along the lake side. Suddenly Ash stopped and turned towards the lake with his hands in his pockets. He called out just loud enough for Paul to hear.

"I know you are there. There is no one else around. Come out Paul." Paul jumped in surprise by slowly walked to his rival.

"What gave me away?" Was he mistaken, he thought ash grinned at his question.

"Nothing gave you away, I knew you were there even when Brock and Max were around. It was your aura." Ash's eyes blazed blue. "It also tells me you are confused." He gave a small chuckle. "Seems I have succeeded then."

Paul stared at him like he was insane. "What?" But another question occurred to him. "If you keeping your distance between ALL of your old friends, why are you talking to me?"

"The short story is because, well, you and I never really saw eye to eye back in sinnoh. So I can risk it once or twice." Paul still looked confused. "It's because of rocket."

"But they fell more than 4 years ago. Now that I think about it, it was just after you dissa..." A look of sudden realization came across pauls face "You took them down."

Ash nodded. "Yes. I did. Have you heard any rumors of a person named Red Satoshi?"

Paul had infact, heard them. But he had never placed the different rumors he had heard about the so called "Team Killer" and the mysterious Red Satoshi together.

"So it was you" Paul looked at him.

"Yup." Ash nodded solemnly. "But it wasn't just Rocket."

Paul nodded. "Ya, You also took out Aqua, Magma, Galatic, and Plasma. I had heard about that. But if all the major teams in the five regions are taken out. Why are you still hiding?"

"Rocket is rising as I said." Ash was very solemn. "And I can't risk being seen with those I care about. They go after my loved ones, as they did with my mother."

"But what about me. I was seen with you numerous times between rocket. "

Ash shook his head. "Only with Jessie and James. Never with upper management. So they don't know who you are. And the only way they could find out would be to talk to Jessie and James which they can't cause they are dead."

Paul had expected something like this, only not as drastic. "So what about-"

Ash cut him off abruptly "No more questions. I need to train. This tournament isn't going to win itself." He turned to walk away, motioning for Lucario to follow. He turned back to paul to say one last warning. "I expect I don't need to tell you that if you tell anyone anything I told you, you will regret it." Aura blazed around him as he said it in a ferocious tone, making paul promise himself to never piss Ash off.

"But Ash" Paul called to the retreating figure. "I know you are dark to protect them, but it would mean more to them if you were friendlier to them. You don't have to become their friend all of a sudden. But at least don't be a douche. You saw how May looked at you. Do you really want to hurt her more then you already have?"

Paul's word stung Ash like a bedrill. He froze in his steps and felt the guilt wash over him. May. The only thing that Ash could think about was May's face when he showed no emotion to her.

He grunted to Paul "You think I didn't think about that everyday I was gone?" He wirrled around and faced his rival. "Everyday I was gone I thought of her. Everyday. The last person I saw before I left was her. The last thing she said to me was that she needed me. That she loved me. And everyday I was gone guilt stabbed me like a knife and slit my heart in two. I couldn't be there for her when she needed me most. When they all did. Thats why I did what I did. For them." He yelled this in a tone that seemed to belong to neither pokemon or human.

Paul regretted what he had said. Not even 30 seconds into his promise, and he had already broken it. Ash was very close to him now. Not yelling, but he said everything in a tone that would make most people want to run away and hide. But Paul stood his ground. Not Batting an eye. But he could feel the emotion coming off Ash. His aura was a dark blue haze floating around him. It followed him as he walked up to Paul. Lucario saw what was happening and ran up to his trainer and placed its paw on Ash's shoulder as it closed its eyes. After a few seconds ash's aura dispersed and his eyes returned to their normal color. Ash blinked and shook his head a couple of times before returning his gaze to Paul. He nodded apologetically, turned and left.

Paul stood there for a minute and let the words sink in. Ash had been sincere. He really did miss his friends. But he understood what Ash had to do. One final mission for the all but forgotten trainer. But For the love of Arceus, Paul couldn't figure out what the mission could be.

* * *

**And Scene. Sorry it was a little be short. I am just trying to feed you guys stuff as quick as possible before school start and life becomes hell.**

**Also: At the moment of me writing this, the poll is in a three way tie. So go vote. It is on my Profile Page. And I need maybe 3 or 4 more OC submissions. Maybe add to the form on the previous chapter with: Have they met ash before in the last five years?**

**Any feedback you got put it in a review. Please no intense flames. If you have constructive feedback, lay it on me. But if you are just gonna be a jackass then go put a stick up your ass. I started writing this mainly for me as an enjoyment peace and i decided to share it with you so don't go be a idiot.**

**If you want to write a battle Message me and I can set you up with two characters and some pokemon. I am hoping to have the next battle in the next chapter or two. **

**~Sunblade16**


End file.
